Big Brother ALT 2
Avaricious Longterm This season will feature 16 contestants all competing to win some shmoney! Twists: * Worst is the best: From week One to Week 6, whichever houseguest does the worst in the HOH competition will have the option to be awarded immunity for the week however cannot gain immunity the following week. * Roadkill Competition: Each week till jury, a houseguest will compete in a competition to win the power to nominate a third nominee otb secretly. * Battle Back Competition: '''Houseguests evicted during pre-jury will have the opportunity to return to the game by competing head to head in competitions weekly where the final winner will return week 5 on the second half of the double eviction with HOH as their secondary power. * '''Vote To Return: During jury, once the first 3 houseguests that have been evicted , the fourth one to follow will be put up against a juror and be voted back into the competition by their fellow houseguests. Houseguests Pre-Jury Weekly Progress Week 1 At the premiere of this season! There were two twists unveiled to the houseguests. One being the Immunity competition that went with the houseguest competition, and another being the roadkill competition where the winner would name a third nominee but NOT be safe from eviction. At the HOH competition, Bill won his first competition of the season while Fluffy did the worst and won immunity for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Bill nominated Max and Katie for eviction as he didn't know either of them too well. At the roadkill competition, Fluffy won and named a third nominee and chose Kyle. At the POV competition, Kyle won and pulled herself off the block as Fluffy renamed Emerald as the replacement nominee. In a close vote, Max was sent packing over Emerald by one vote and sent packing as first evictee. Before the night had ended it was revealed there would be a comeback competition for the pre-jurors to battle their way back into the competition. Max would wait for his first opponent to battle against head to head in the first round. Week 2 On week 2, HOH was up for grab's and Shamcey won the power! Daniela won immunity due to doing the worst in the competition. Shamcey nominated Game and Times for eviction not caring about who left and prepped for veto. Kyle won Roadkill and nominated Katie as a third nominee using her as a pawn to make sure one of the others went. At the veto competition, Bill won his second competition of the season and saved Game from eviction causing Shamcey to renominate veteran Desires. At the eviction ceremony, Desires was evicted over Katie and Times and his game ended way before it could start. At the battlebacks competition, Max won round 1 and moved on to round 2 as Desires game came to an end. Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 (Double Eviction) Part 2 Week 6 Post-Jury Weekly Progress Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 (Triple Eviction) Part Two Week 10 Week 11 Part Two Week 12 Part Two